


gemini

by officialhandmaiden



Category: Blood +
Genre: Drabble, F/M, i left it ambiguous on purpose, this could be read as either saya/solomon or diva/solomon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialhandmaiden/pseuds/officialhandmaiden
Summary: Last night I dreamt you bit my tongue and drank the blood.





	gemini

“Last night I dreamt you bit my tongue and drank the blood.”

Solomon whispers this against her breast. He is naked above her, the sheets are red. There is a pressure at the back of her throat; like she was on the verge of tears, but her eyes are dry. The ceiling fan above them spins lazily. 

“You don’t sleep.” 

“And yet I dream of you.”

His fingers trace her collarbone. She wishes he wouldn’t. Tenderness is not what she wants tonight. 

“Do you dream of me?” 

The question is flirtation, but she hears what he is really asking. 

“No." Her fingers twine themselves around the curls at the base of his neck, then, she tugs. Her touch gentle; until it isn't. “Not of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
